


Do you really want it?

by Aleksander5465



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksander5465/pseuds/Aleksander5465
Summary: Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. “Did Alec really think he was pathetic to ask? Did he think it was a joke? Didn’t he want to? Why would he, no one in his centuries long life had ever wanted…”. Magnus stood up, closed the box with nervous fingers, not brave enough to look at Alec.





	Do you really want it?

Magnus knew he loved his Alexander with everything he had. And he believed Alec loved him as well. But now kneeling in front of the other man with velvet box in his hand, right after he offered him his life and asked if Alec wanted to spend his by Magnus’ side and seeing Alec laughing, he just didn’t know what to think. Magnus was confused. It was the last scenario he would have thought about. He’d thought that Alec could reject his proposal, tell him he didn’t want it. But most of all he was full of hope. And in the moment Alec started to laugh, the last flicker of hope in his eyes faded. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. “Did Alec really think he was pathetic to ask? Did he think it was a joke? Didn’t he want to? Why would he, no one in his centuries long life had ever wanted…”. Magnus stood up, closed the box with nervous fingers, not brave enough to look at Alec.

He wanted it to be perfect. He had everything planned so well. He took Alec to Philippines, because he knew how his Shadowhunter hated the cold of New York City in January. He made sure he chose the perfect spot on the deck where the sunset lights coloring the ocean water made everything look like a dream.

He tried his best. But now he felt so stupid to think it would make Alec happy. But Magnus’d never loved anyone that much and he couldn’t help but craved to steal the title of the love of Alec’s life for himself.

A few seconds passed as Magnus stayed in front of Alec looking at his hands.

-I know, probably I was too romantic

He paused, trying to control his voice, his throat dry.

-…too naive. But there’s no need to laugh at me, Alexander.

The grin on Alec’s face disappeared immediately. He saw the nervousness in Magnus’ body and sadness as his jaw clenched. ‘Wait so he didn’t know?’. The happiness in Alec turned into confusion.

-Wait, Magnus…

Alec took one step closer to his man.

-By the angel, you didn’t know?

Alec was scared that he’d hurt Magnus. If he didn’t know, laughing was a straight way to ruin this. But Alec thought he had known, and he was so happy he couldn’t stop his laugher.

-Know what?

Magnus asked looking up, but still avoiding Alec’s eyes.

Alec let out a small sigh. He touched Magnus’ chin with his fingers to make him look at him. Alec saw so much hurt and confusion in the beautiful brown eyes of the warlock. It made his stomach ache. He wanted desperately to bring back the warm, loving look into those eyes.

-Magnus, I thought…

He was looking for right words.

-Look

Alec pulled something out of his pocket, took Magnus’ hand into his and place it on Magnus’ palm.

Magnus didn’t know what was happening. A minute ago he thought Alec didn’t want them the way he did and now he was standing with Alec close to him, sweet scent of his lover filling Magnus’ lungs and a small box with a ring inside on his palm.

-Alexander, I don’t….

-I’ve wanted to do it for some time now. In the first place I wanted to wait till Valentine’s day, but when you told me you wanted to run away for a weekend to spend some time being just us, without any problems and responsibilities I thought that this is the right moment

Words were leaving Alec’s mouth quickly like he wanted to make Magnus understand everything as soon as possible.

-And when you asked I thought that you were doing this because Izzy’d told you about my plans. You know how she can’t sometimes keep her mouth shut….And you wanted to joke about it later and… Then I understood you didn’t know… By the angel, Magnus

Magnus was looking at his Shadowhunter who was trying to explain himself, trying to find a way to fix the moment. The warlock shook his head lightly. He couldn’t believe that Alexander wanted to propose to him. And even more that they wanted to do the same thing at the same time. It was unbelievable. But his Alexander, he never ceased to amaze him.

-Magnus…

Alec tried to say something more, but Magnus stopped him by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Alec let out a surprised gasp, but then returned the kiss melting into the familiar taste of Magnus’ soft lips brushing against his. Magnus sucked delicately on the bottom lip of his Shadowhunter before pulling away. Alec opened his eyes to the warlock caressing his cheek and chin with gentle fingers, his nails painted today the warm tone of red. Single tears forming in the corners of Magnus’ eyes. The eyes that were saying 'God I love you so much’ almost out loud. Soft, loving smile decorating his face. And Alec realized he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

-I think you still own me the answer, Shadowhunter

Alec chuckled softly at his lover’s playfulness

-Like it’s not pretty obvious by now

-Will you marry me?

The question, barely a whisper left Magnus’ mouth as he brushed their noses together

-Yes… yes…yes…

Alec was giving Magnus the words of reassurance between soft and warm kisses. He kept saying it until they became hot sighs against Magnus’ lips. They wanted to make sure the other knew. Knew that they wanted this to stay, they wanted to promise, they wanted to face the life together forever.

And their forever just started.


End file.
